1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rack, and particularly to a ceiling rack.
2. Description of Related Art
While working and resting in a room, common people in general only use the middle space and lower space of the room, and seldom use the upper space thereof. A ceiling rack is fixed on the ceiling and is suspended downward, so that in a room, such as a garage, the upper space which is seldom used can be used for placing tools, articles, etc, thereby making the most use of the space in the room.
The ceiling rack generally includes a transverse beam, a mesh unit fixed on the transverse beam and supporting units mounted between the transverse beam and the ceiling. However, with respect to a conventional ceiling rack, the mesh unit thereof is locked on the transverse beam by using the supporting units with a plurality of fixing elements, e.g. screws, and it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble. The mesh unit is a mesh body formed merely by intersection of longitudinal wires and latitudinal wires of small diameters, wherein the bearing capacity of the wires is small, and thus the bearing capacity of the mesh unit is limited for holding articles. Moreover, the conventional ceiling rack generally has no additional frame body arranged for holding articles, and thus the capacity thereof for accommodating articles cannot be expanded.
The aforementioned reasons result in poor applicability of the conventional ceiling rack.